


Hurt

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lizzie had out ran Ressler while he was chasing her in the woods..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew and Lizzie shivered but she still keep running..

"Keen just stop..."Ressler shouted to her still chasing her..

Lizzie ignored him and ran faster...

Ressler finally caught up to her,and attempted to grab her arm but ended up grabbing her jacket sleeve

Lizzie shrugged out of the jacket before ressler was able to grab her..

Ressler continued chasing Lizzie and both noticed that a large cliff was near by..

"Crap.."Lizzie mumbled to herself before running faster..

Lizzie finally made her way to the cliff and attempted to jump to the other side..


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie barely made it across and almost fell to the water below..

Her face now had a small gash on her cheek and her shoulder had a two inch cut..

Lizzie got up from the ground and continued running despite the excoriating pain..

"Dammit..I almost had her..."Ressler yelled to himself..

Lizzie stopped running five minutes later...

She pulled out her phone and called Red..

"Lizzie is that you..."Red asked

"I..He almost got me...but I'm fine now...expect..I almost died from jumped from a cliff.."Lizzie confessed to Red..

"Are you insane...?!"Red shouted..

"The cliff...It was not a far jump.."Lizzie said to Red

"Where are you..Are you hurt.."Red questioned in panic..

"I'm in the woods..And I.."Lizzie started before vomitting..

"Lizzie...Lizzie talk to me...Stay on the phone,Lizzie talk to me.."Red firmly told Lizzie..

"Okay..I..I have two cuts..One on my arm and one on my cheek...I am absolutely scared to death.."Lizzie said her voice breaking..

"I'm coming to get you.."Red said to Lizzie before hanging up


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie started to get really cold five minutes after Red told her he was coming to get her..

She tried rubbing her hands together but nothing was working..

Lizzie then saw a car in the distance..She saw it stop and red got out of it and called her name...

"Red!Reddington!"Lizzie yelled before shivering..

"Lizzie.."Red called back in response..

Lizzie ran toward the car..And she saw Red..

Lizzie ran towards Red and leaped in his arms

Red held her for a few moments and then put her down..

He lifted her chin and carefully examined the gash on Lizzie's cheek..

"Are you alright,Lizzie.."Red asked Lizzie

"Physically...I'm fine.."Lizzie said before looking down at the ground...

"And where the hell is your coat...Do you have any idea how cold it is.."Red asked anger in his voice..

"When I told you that Ressler almost got me...He attempted to grab my arm but instead grabbed my jacket sleeve,so to avoid getting caught I took of the jacket and ran.."Lizzie said all at once...

Red grabbed her hand and lead her to the car..

"Get in Lizzie.."Red said

Lizzie got in the passenger seat and Red went to the trunk,and got his hoodie from it..

He then got in the car and handed the hoodie to Lizzie..

"Thanks.."Lizzie said before putting on the hoodie..

"Are you hungry.."Red questioned before starting the car

"No...I..I'm to stressed right now.."Lizzie replied looking out the window

"You have to eat something.."Red sighed before driving in the direction that the woods would end

"I'll eat something...eventually.."Lizzie replied..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for your feels to be attack  
> ❤

The drive to the safe house was only about an hour ad Lizzie slept most of the way..

"Lizzie...Lizzie wake up.."Red called out

Lizzie soon woke up and both got out of the car and went in the safehouse

"Lizzie your cuts don't need stitches,but there is some medicine in the cabinet.There is also painkillers on the kitchen counter.."Red said to Lizzie

"..Are you going...You're going to leaving?"Lizzie asked innocently

"Yes..But only for a little while...I have to find out about Dembe.."Red replied..

Red knew he was going to be gone for a day or two but he lied to Lizzie because he didn't want her to worry

Lizzie hugged him tightly and a single tear slowly cascaded from her eye when she pulled away..

Red wiped it away..

"Be..Just be Careful,Reddington.."Lizzie said her voice breaking..

Red's heart broke when she used he full last name..

"I will..I promise.."Red said to her before stroking her hair

Red then realized...

 

He was in love with her..

He was in love with Elizabeth Keen..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter for tonight

Red left and Lizzie didn't have a clue what to do..

She knew he was gonna come back..but when..

Lizzie was also worried about Dembe..Did he escape..Did he get arrested..

Is he dead..

Lizzie looked at the cut on her arm and cheek and sighed..

"Okay first,I need to take care of this cut.."

Lizzie took out the rubbing alcohol,she put some on a wash cloth and begin to clean the wound...

The cuts stung so badly,she cried out in agony..

"seriously..what the hell is in this stuff.."

After Lizzie was done caring for her cuts she noticed it had started to snow..heavily

"Just my..luck.."

Lizzie's stomach rumble and she decided it was time to eat..

Lizzie looked in the fridge and gasp at the abundance of food..

There was milk,cheese,cake,pie,vegetables,fruits and so much more..

Lizzie wondered how Red kept this place stocked up all the time

Lizzie couldn't decided on anything so she decided to eat some grapes..

They tasted sweet..almost too sweet..

After Lizzie was done eating she sat at the kitchen table for exactly 15 minutes thinking about what she should do..

"Crap.."

"Maybe,I'll text Red.."

Lizzie pulled out her phone and texted Red

Lizzie:I'm bored..  
Red:I'll be there before you know it..  
Lizzie:Yeah,yeah yeah whatever..  
Red:Lizzie I'm serious..I'll be there before you know it  
Lizzie:Yeah and pigs are gonna fly..  
Red:have you been drinking already?  
Lizzie:No..I haven't but about what happened last time we spilt up..  
Red:I'll be there soon..I promise

With that,Lizzie turned off her phone

"soon....I'll hold him to that"

Lizzie flopped on the couch and looked for the remote..

She finally saw it on the coffee table..

"Maybe some tv will get my mind of him or something"

Then she realized something..

She forgot to ask him about Dembe..

Lizzie turned on her phone once again and texted Red

Lizzie:Any Luck on Dembe?  
Red:No..I am still looking..  
Lizzie:And I have one more question for you..  
Red:Okay..Ask away  
Lizzie:How do you keep this place so stocked up with food and such  
Red:I have my ways,Lizzie..I have my ways

Lizzie did not reply to Red and turned off her phone...

Lizzie turned on the tv and literally flipped through all the channels

"There is seriously nothing to fucking watch"

Lizzie soon found her favorite movie and clicked that channel

"Finally"

Lizzie soon dozed off and when the final credits were rolling she snapped awake..

Lizzie looked out the window and saw it was now snowing heavier than earlier

Fat snowflakes flew in every direction...

Lizzie decided to text Red

Lizzie:Hey  
Red:Good news,I found Dembe  
Lizzie:Bad news..There is a huge Blizzard here  
Red:Are you alright..  
Lizzie:Yeah I'm fine..  
Red:What about your cuts..  
Lizzie:I put some medicine on it..Hurt like hell but anyways..Is he arrested  
Red:He was,but he escaped  
Lizzie:So..Its dark outside..  
Red:I know  
Lizzie:Yeah..  
Red:Lizzie what are you doing..  
Lizzie:Breathing..  
Red:If you weren't breathing you wouldn't be texting me..  
Lizzie:You're right..But I actually just woke up from a nap..  
Red:Oh..and did you eat today  
Lizzie:Yeah  
Red:What did you eat..  
Lizzie:Food  
Red:Lizzie seriously  
Lizzie:Grapes..  
Red:You need to eat more than that  
Lizzie:I didn't say how many grapes I ate  
Red:Oh..how many did you eat then  
Lizzie:The amount of grapes that I like eating  
Red:....  
Lizzie:I am actually gonna take a shower..  
Red:Text me when you are done  
Lizzie:k

Lizzie smiled and got into the shower

She stayed into the shower until the spray turned cold

Lizzie looked around for the clothes in her towel and gasped at the sight of a dresser full of clothes for her..

"Woah.."

Lizzie picked out some shorts and a big tshirt that covered them..

After Lizzie put her dirty clothes in the hamper,she texted Red

Lizzie:I am out of the shower  
Red:Good news..We are very close to the house..  
Lizzie:How close are you  
Red:A few hours  
Lizzie:What happened..  
Red:I expected it to take a very long time to find Dembe but it only took two and a half hours  
Lizzie:That's good!  
Red:Yeah...Go eat,Lizzie..  
Lizzie:Fine..

Lizzie waited for a response and did not get one so she decided to go eat..

"Fuck it..Cereal will do just fine.."

Lizzie pulled out the lucky charms,a bowl,spoon,and the milk

Lizzie ate three bowls of cereal before cleaning up her mess and brushing her teeth..

Lizzie tried to contain her unruly hair but was unsuccessful so she put it in a very messy bun..

Lizzie then climbed in bed and texted red

Lizzie:Goodnight,Red  
Red:Goodnight Lizzie,Did you eat  
Lizzie:Yeah  
Red:What did you eat..  
Lizzie:Cereal..Three bowls..Goodnight Red  
Red:Woah..Goodnight,Lizzie

With that,Lizzie laid in the warm cozy bed trying to fall asleep

This wad going to be a long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter
> 
> And its like 5am
> 
> Eh,Whatever
> 
> Have a nice day 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you don't like sexy stuff
> 
>  
> 
> DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU....

After about an hour of laying in bed trying to go to sleep,Lizzie finally dozed off..

A few hours later,Lizzie woke and was shocked to see that Red and Dembe was not here yet..

Lizzie ran her index finger slightly over the cuts on her cheek and arm and decided to check on them before texting Red..

They were not bleeding but they needed more medicine..

Lizzie decided to put some Neosporin on it and call it a day..

"I hope everything's okay"

Lizzie pulled out her phone and texted red

Lizzie:Red where are you...

When Red did not reply in a matter of ten minutes Lizzie begin to become worried..

Lizzie:Are you okay..please reply

That's when Lizzie heard the gunshot..

Lizzie jumped and looked out the window in the living room..

Lizzie saw a body in the snow and thought it was Reddington

A moment later Lizzie saw Red and Dembe pull up..

Lizzie didn't want to admit..but she thought Red or Dembe had gotten shot and she was a bit shaken..

She was also really angry..

Lizzie went back into the room and changed into the jeans,and a cute t shirt..

She also took down her hair and brushed it..

Red and Dembe got out of the car and Lizzie laughed to herself in the room

She heard a door open and close...

"Lizzie..I am here.."

Lizzie didn't answer him and sat on the bed

She heard him call Lizzie again and he came running to the room..

"Are you alright..Did the cuts get worse.."

"Don't you ever do that again"

"Lizzie..Do what again.."

"Scare me like that.."

"What are you talking about.."

"Raymond I heard..the gunshot I thought you or Dembe had gotten shot..You didn't answer any of my texts..You scared me to death..Damn you.."

Lizzie went over to Red and hugged him tightly..

"I'm sorry.."

"W-Were you two...followed.."

Concern was written all over Lizzie's face..

"No..but we did have some trouble with the cabal.."

"Did..Are you okay..Is Dembe okay.."

"Yes..They were looking for you..The cabal thought you were with us.."

"They want to kill me don't they..."

Red was hesitant to answer

"Yes.."

Lizzie sighed..

"Did you eat today.."

Lizzie shook her head..

"After those three bowls of cereal..I couldn't eat another thing.."

"Wow..You must get full fast."

"Yeah..Where's Dembe.."

"He is in the kitchen.."

Lizzie left the room and traveled to the kitchen to greet Dembe..

Dembe smiled slightly when he saw Lizzie

"Hello,Ms.Keen.."

Lizzie had hoped he had called her Liz as she preferred that over Ms.Keen

"Hello Dembe.."

"I heard you and Red had a run in with the cabal.."

Lizzie sat in one of the cars by the counter

"Yes..But we handled it..But may I ask..What happened to your cheek and arm..."

"Um..Its a long story.."

"I have time.."

"Well as you and Red know..I was running from Ressler when I jumped off a cliff to the other side and I almost fell..Thats how I got the cuts.."

"Oh..Are they healing.."

Lizzie sighed

"Yes for now.."

Red came to the kitchen..

"Dembe can you please make Lizzie something to eat.."

"Yes,Of course Mr.Reddington.."

"Can I have some cake.."

"Lizzie.."

"What I have a sweet tooth.."

She almost sounded seductive...

"Dembe..Nevermind..Just um can you please go and get some food for spaghetti.."

Dembe got the hint that they were about to do something so he left.

It was not snowing that much so he was able to go..

"He wont be back for about an hour or two..."

"Now want did you say about a sweet tooth.."

"I have one...And its really big.."

Lizzie bit her lip and that instantly turned Red on..

"I know how to fix that"

Lizzie knew what was happening but she didn't stop it..

"..Oh..how Mr.Raymond Reddington.."

"By this.."

Red pulled her close to him and they locked eyes..

Red caressed her cheek and passionately kissed Lizzie..

He pulled back but Lizzie didn't want him to

"Don't...Dont stop.."

"Elizabeth..Is this what you truly want.."

"Yes..". 

She tried to sound firm but it came out as a whimper..

Her heart was pounding..

"I..Elizabeth I want you.."

"Then take me.."

He pulled her shirt off her body and he planted kisses from her abdomen to her blonde flowy hair..

His cock was now thick and hard..

Lizzie's bra was a very light blue..

Red kissed her once more and she wrapped her legs around his waist..

He carried her to his room and laid her gently on the bed..

He removed his sweater and under shirt..

"Take..me..Reddington.."

Lizzie was now completely wet and Red was now hard..

Lizzie watched him unbuttoned his trousers and removed his boxers

Red removed Lizzie's jeans and he got on the bed..

Now only in her bra and panties...She saw his hard,throbbing cock..

"Oh my god.."

Red slid her panties off her and he looked into her eyes..

"Should we do this..."

"Yes...T-Take me.."

With that Red slid his hard cock inside of her making her gasp in shock,excitement and pleasure

"Reddington.."

He kept sliding it in and out while playing with her bra..

He eventually slid the bra off her slender form and licked her hard nipples..

He played with them and she giggled..

"Red..Oh my god..I'm coming.."

Red took his cock out of her and she was close to climax

He collapsed next to her and they where both in shock..

"Say something,Lizzie.."

"Woah.."

Red pulled Lizzie close to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms...


End file.
